Telltale
by caldera32
Summary: Uther pays Merlin a visit in the servant's chamber, but what is he really there for?


A little something for Halloween- a _Merlin_-ized version of an Edgar Allen Poe classic ;)  
(It's not scary, no need to worry)

* * *

Merlin had just replaced the floorboard when there came a knocking upon the door. He straightened abruptly, brushing the dust from his clothes and pulling the bed linens down to obscure the open space. Forcibly averting his eyes, the warlock opened the door to reveal King Uther, expression hard as usual.

"Sire! What- em, how can I help you?"

The king swept into the room, looking about in distaste before settling onto the only chair in the room. He looked at the servant expectantly until the young man sat on the bed. The royal rolled his eyes but carried on with his errand.

"I understand you were of some help in ending my son's recent... _dalliance_ with that Sophia woman," his lip curled when he said the word.

Merlin simply stared at the man, feeling tongue-tied and completely unsure how to answer. Was he here to punish him for (allegedly) hitting Arthur? How had he even found out about that?

"Well? Speak boy! Did you bring back my son or did you not?"

"Ah... yes?" His voice squeaked slightly and he cringed a bit under the king's unflinching glare.

"Hm. And these days past spent in the stocks- Arthur ordered you to do this, did he not? To see the lady?"

"Oh no, Sire, Arthur would never shirk his duties to-"

Uther held up a hand for silence. "I... appreciate your efforts to look out for my son, but _I_ am the king and you _will_ answer me truthfully."

The servant shrank further, "He- he may have asked me to cover for him."

The king nodded, "Such loyalty deserves a reward."

_What?_

"Guards!"

_What?!_

Two soldiers entered the small room, one with a bulky parcel in hand. Merlin began to feel claustrophobic, nearly jumping out of his skin when a gloved hand grasped his shoulder. Startled eyes looked up into the monarch's.

"Your current raiment is, frankly, a disgrace to your position. It is a wonder Arthur even lets you near him in such tatty clothing. I have had some more suitable garb prepared for you," he nodded to the man with the parcel, who placed the bundle in Merlin's nigh-empty cupboard, "as well as a small purse." The other guard unfastened a pouch from his belt and handed it to the servant, who gaped at the contents. This was more than he usually made in a month!

"Now, about Lady Sophia."

The warlock stiffened, so _this_ is what this whole thing was about. Had they found out he had killed her? Did they know _how_? If so, why the ruse? Well, she _had_ been a creature of magic- but they didn't know that. Perhaps they wanted to get him to relax, let down his guard... his eyes subconsciously drifted to the end of the bed below which a certain staff lay next to a book of spells.

Blood rushed in his ears and he could _hear_ his heart beating, _felt_ as if it were in his throat. Uther's words washed over him, though he may have answered- in fact, he must have or the king would surely have done something further. The sound of his heart pumping was slowly being drowned out by something else- whispers? A feminine voice, speaking in another language. Oh lords, had Sophia not actually died? Had another sidhe come for him? His eyes darted about the chamber, taking in the king and guards still chatting with no apparent care in the world as the whispered spells filled the air.

What was going on? Why did they not react? Time seemed to stop around him. _They know. _It was the only possible explanation. They knew and now they were trying to draw him out.

How could he get rid of them? He certainly couldn't use magic, that would just ignite the spark for his pyre. It would be a lot easier to think without that infernal voice, and is that the sound of the staff thumping on the underside of the floorboards? _No, no; stay calm. They don't know._

"Indeed, I'm surprised you could bring Arthur back yourself. It's good to know you have some _talents_ despite your mental affliction."

Uther and the guards chuckled lightly. Had he imagined that emphasis on the word 'talents'? Surely not. They were mocking him; had been this entire time. _TheyknowtheyknowtheyknowI'mgoingotburntheyknow..._

The king leaned forward and the voice crescendoed 'til he could hear nothing else.

"Alright, it's true!" Merlin screamed, leaping to his feet. "I killed Sophia and her father! Exploded them with magic! I put the staff under the boards next to my spell book! I'm a sorcerer!"


End file.
